


The Second Time Around

by detectivephryne



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivephryne/pseuds/detectivephryne
Summary: This smallish fic was written for the follow-up flashfic challenge, which gave us 24 hours to write off our choice of a list of titles. However, I had less than an hour to spare today, so it turned into a 1 hour flashfic challenge for me!A HUGE thanks to everyone who set this up and to everyone who submitted the title prompts.As always, all mistakes are mine (and this one may be especially prone to them given my time restraint).Hope you all enjoy!!





	The Second Time Around

Jack Robinson didn’t love her immediately. He didn’t even particularly _like_ her at first, which he was ashamed to admit looking back. But frankly, she had irritated him. He couldn’t wait to be rid of her and had shunted her off on other people multiple times. She was an unexpected element that interfered with his normally quite routine detective work. She had changed things up and made him feel emotionally connected to the case in a way he had long avoided.

The thing was, he was proud of the way he had made some semblance of a life for himself out of the ravages the war, which hadn’t been kind to him or his marriage. He wasn’t looking for any more surprises, just a quiet, simple life. He didn’t want to view her as anything except a potential witness to be questioned and processed and filed away. He didn’t want to enter into whatever mess a relationship or love would inevitably bring. He was done with all that.

Or so he had thought. But how could he have known then that she was as bright and quick-witted and lovely as he now knew her to be? That she had one of the biggest hearts he’d ever had the privilege to know. She had experienced so much loss and still she was open to a new family and a new life. He couldn’t help but be impressed by her. He couldn’t help but want her in his life. He couldn’t help but love her, more and more each day it seemed.

It was definitely a surprise. She changed him in a million little ways that he could barely fathom. He found himself thinking of her throughout his days, wondering how she was getting on and if she might like to read a book he enjoyed. He would think of excuses to drop by, to ask after her, to make sure that she was well. She had wormed her way into his heart and he was incredibly honored that she seemed to have a fondness for him as well.

Rosie was right, it _was_ very different the second time around. But perhaps, not for the reasons she had meant. Because when Jack Robinson fell in love the second time around, it was with a brave, mischievous young girl with long, blonde braids and a penchant for thieving. He loved her as if she were his own daughter. Long after he had given up on having a child of his own, Jane Ross had showed him a new, unconditional kind of love.

And if he happened to fall in love with the equally infuriating and alluring woman who took her in too... well, that was just icing on the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hoped you all liked reading this! And that I succeeded in making at least a few of you think it would be about Phryne. ;)


End file.
